Farewells and Goodbyes
by shannonb7593
Summary: (A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic.) Luna had no idea what she had gotten into when she had left her family to join Zoroark's guild. Unfortunately, along the way, she would not only have to say hellos, but to bid goodbyes, too. ...Forever, sometimes.
1. Chapter 1: An Eevee's Quest

A young female Eevee sat upon the shell of a Lapras. Her ride was transporting her across the sea, and to the land of where her invitation had asked her to go to. Her bag was around her neck, as it rested against the shoulder of her front right leg. Her heartbeat would not stop racing, and her anxiety had increased greatly. She seemed to be deep in thought, thinking up what if questions such as 'What if they don't like me?' or 'What if they think I'm weird?'

The sudden, gentle and calming voice of the Lapras interrupted her thoughts. "We are almost there," she cooed. The Eevee simply nodded in response.

There was the silence yet again, except for the occasional calls of Wingulls and Pelippers, as well as the sea's calm waves.

Today, it had been her 10th birthday, and when a Pokemon turned 10 years old, it was given the choice of joining a guild that was interested in having them be recruited.

"So what exactly made you want to join Zoroark's guild?" the Lapras spoke again. But before she could open her mouth to speak, her transporter continued.

"And what is your name?" The Eevee quickly became shy of all the questions, but answered anyway.

"Well, Ms. Lapras-" "Please, call me Azule," the Lapras interrupted. The Eevee nodded again.

"O-okay. Well, my name is…Luna," she murmured, loud enough for her transporter to hear. Azule smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful name," she responded. Luna looked up at her, and her eyes twinkled with gratitude.

"Y-you really think so? Thanks!" she yipped. Azule smiled before looking back to the salty water. Luna cleared her throat awkwardly before beginning to speak.

"Well… Things are just the slightest bit rough at home. My father is the chieftain of the village that me and my family live in, and recently, my uncle- my mom's brother- has been trying to take control of the village himself… uncle has a family of his own as well, but to prove that my dad's side of the family had strength, I desperately searched for how I could train myself. And so, when it was my 10th birthday, I had received the invitation, and I took that as a chance to show what exactly my father and grandfather- my dad's father- had taught me."

Azule nodded to show that she was listening. "You know, there are many cases like yours, Luna. You'll make many friends that can relate to you." Luna smiled when she said that, and turned back to looking behind them.

Not much later, Azule suddenly perked her ears up.

"Ah, there it is. Just ahead. You can climb up onto my head if you'd like." Luna nodded enthusiastically and climbed up carefully and slowly to the top of her head, before sitting down slowly. At the sight of the land ahead, she gasped in excitement.

"That is Entrascia Island."

Luna's ears twitched from a happy anxiety, as her tail wagged excitedly.

This was it. The start of a new journey and a new, adventure-filled life.


	2. Chapter 2: Zoroark's Guild

Azule stopped at the beach. Luna hopped off of her back and onto the silky sand. She looked to the Lapras.

"Thank you so much," she said. Azule smiled.

"It was no problem at all," she replied with her soothing voice. It was then time for them to part ways. Luna looked ahead at the path that led through the forest beyond the beach, and gulped. Steeling her courage, she reluctantly began to walk on ahead. Azule watched her leave, until Luna's figure grew so small that it disappeared. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ah, at how much this reminds me of a old memory..."

* * *

><p>Luna continued on the path through the forest, nervously glancing around her. If she got attacked, she always had her healing items in her bag.<p>

_Rustle, rustle. _Luna gasped and looked to her left. A large bush was rustling. Growing afraid of what could pop out at any moment, she quickened her pace and began to run.

_Step, step, step. _Someone was following her. Finally breaking into a full-on sprint, she saw the entrance just ahead. The footprints behind her stopped. She didn't even bother to slow down, stop, or look behind her.

Finally reaching the gate, she stopped and panted for breath. Once she got in the air she needed, she observed her surroundings.

It was a large town. Pokemon of all kinds and types wandered about, chatted, stood at shops, and greeted each other. Luna's eyes brightened and a large smile grew on her face.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to TreeCircle, one of the many towns of Entrascia Island!" a chirpy voice said. Luna looked to the direction it came from. There stood a Pidgeotto.

"H-hello," Luna said nervously. The Pidgeotto tilted its head curiously at her.

"I've never seen your face around here before. Are you perhaps here to register for the guild of this town?"

Luna nodded. "Y-yes."

The Pidgeotto chirped a friendly squawk. "Well, I shall show you the way, then! Come, come, follow me~! And you can call me Sora, if you wish." Sora began to walk off. Luna followed behind, as she looked around. She could understand quite well why this town was called TreeCircle. It was as if the forest around it was a barrier. They began to walk up a stone staircase. Then, another. They then stood in front of a massive stone staircase.

"Beyond those stairs is Zoroark's guild." Luna nodded, to show that she was listening. Sora flapped his wings and flew above the staircase. Luna sighed.

"Hah...very nice. He left me to climb up these darn stairs..."

Minutes later, Luna was finally at the top. She gasped desperately for breath. There had been at least 50 stairs, and it was a exhausting climb.

"Enjoyed the mini hike there, hm?" Sora chirped, with amusement in his voice. Luna tried not to bark at him in anger. She walked up beside him, and looked up at the guild. It was nothing like she had seen before. It was built into a massive, massive tree, much like a tree-house.

(AN: Basically it's like the Ga'Hoole tree from Legend of The Guardians, with the guild entrance at the bottom.)

Sora began to chirp different notes. Luna figured that it was some pass code, or whatever of that sort. The bars that blocked them from entering the guild in the doorway suddenly let up.

"Now, this is as far as I go. Go on, and be careful. Every guild does have its nasty bunch." Luna was curious as to what Sora meant. But she heeded his warning, and walked on ahead. The bars shut behind her as she went inside the guild. She looked up. There was a circle staircase, the kind of ones that you'd find in a castle. Only, it was wooden. Praying that it'd hold, she pressed her front left paw on the first stair. No noise. She made a 'phew' sound of relief and climbed up the stairs. _Great Arceus, I am so sick of all these stairs cursed by Giratina, _she thought. Finally, she made it to the top.

(AN: So the design of the guild is basically like the guild from PMD: Explorers of Sky.)

Quite a few Pokemon were there. She assumed they were all teams.

"Hello, visitor!"

Luna turned to her right. The owner of the voice was a Dewott.

"Ah, are you perhaps Luna? Well, you must be quite a blessed one to have been invited here! We, as TreeCircle's guild, only invite the most greatest Pokemon! Now, I am Vurzif, the guildmaster's left-hand Pokemon. Come come, young'un, follow me." Before she could even say anything, Vurzif had already gone on ahead. _Geez, he's fast! _she thought as she immediately began to follow him. They went through slightly big crowds of Pokemon, and down yet another staircase (which Luna despised). Vurzif walked up to a pair of large doors that had moss attached to it, and a few vines dangling over them.

"This is the guildmaster's room. Do show your best of manners." Luna nodded. Vurzif turned to the doors and gently knocked on them.

"Guildmaster, one of the Pokemon we invited has come here! I am coming in."

"..."

There was no response from inside, which made it slightly eerie. Luna's guide sighed and slowly opened the doors.

Inside, there sat a Zoroark, who faced the wall.

"...I was hoping you'd come...Luna."

The Zoroark stood up and turned his head to look at them.

"Welcome to my guild."

* * *

><p><em>Yay, I'm finally writing again! Hope you guys were satisfied with that. xD<em>


End file.
